Prior exhaust control apparatuses have included particulate traps and electrical filters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,613 discloses an apparatus for removing solid particles from the exhaust of an internal combustion engine by charging the solid particles and aerosols of the exhaust in an electrostatic field generated by electrostatic spray disks. The solid particles adhere together and flow into a mechanical separator for removal from the exhaust.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,578 discloses an apparatus for treating gas exhaust generated by an internal combustion engine using cyclone action to mix the exhaust with other fluids in an enclosed chamber while subjecting the mixture to a rotating interrupted high voltage d.c. electric field sweeping through the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No 4,074,975 discloses a combination muffler and exhaust cleaner including a centrifugal separator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,448 discloses an apparatus for removing particulate and odors from gases. High electrostatic and intensive sonic forces are simultaneously imparted to the gases while baffling the flow.